Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicular air conditioning device called a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning unit (HVAC unit) mounted in the dashboard of a vehicle. This device includes a resin unit case housing an evaporator. In the unit case, an expansion valve and the evaporator are connected to each other via refrigerant pipes having hose parts made from an elastically deformable material.
Since the refrigerant pipes used for connection between the expansion valve and the evaporator are made from an elastically deformable material, the elasticity of the elastic material composing the refrigerant pipes damps and suppresses the flow sound of a refrigerant flowing through the inside of the refrigerant pipes, resulting in enhancement of the quietness of the vehicular air conditioning device.